inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 4
Re:photo U mean the one with Roniejo dancing with the ball in the Kingdom match?? sure, how do u want me to post it? on ur talk page, or just reupload it on to images..? Mizuki Raimon 04:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Oh no, it's ok. I reuploaded it on to Roniejo's page, tell me if it's visible or not, pls :) Mizuki Raimon 04:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It is one of the best!! I wonder what would be the other best moments? (Gouenji getting scared of Kageno? Fubuki "killing" the bear? Fuyuppe and Endou on that "tour" of the town? :D) Mizuki Raimon 04:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Yeah, I watched till middle of second season (about 3 weeks ago) then it stopped airing on my channel. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yea Inazuma Eleven GO! Could you tell me the link to the site in which you watch Inazuma Eleven Seasons 2-4? Tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Is there any thing like PokePower called I dunno... Inazuma Power? K tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure, no problem. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! :3 I love Kazemaru! ;D Whoo, thank you so much! :) Thanks Again! Kaze-kun 09:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 09:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Leave Hey, AW28! I like this Wiki a lot and I'm Rank 10 in the Wiki and all but... the Wiki is too confusing! I mean, I don't understand the Japanese names and its quite difficult for me to understand. I would prefer if we could use English Names. I think I'll stay, but I won't be here much. Hope you understand. Arceus The God of Pokemon 13:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Its ok. I'll try to edit more since I'm banned in PKMN Wiki. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I been fine but School, the exams and the homework are really hard DX Yes, i want to see 10 later Endou with his new Wife (Maybe Aki or Fuyuka but i like Fuyuka more :) ) Inazuma Eleven Go Anime will start on May 4, i cant wait to watch the first episode. Garchopex 19:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) my blog pls read my blog. RE: Ban Now, I'm feeling like revolting against PKMN Wiki Administrator Ciencia Al Poder for abusing her powers and injustice towards me. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quote Quote? Something from Aliea Academy arc... or something from Football Frontier arc... or the FFI arc? Football Frontier- "Practice is like onigiri!" - Endo Mamoru Aliea Academy...- i do not know (and this is not a quote..) "The sea's incredible. Even a weak wave can wear down rocks if they keep coming, and then they'll break apart!" - Tsunami's talk and somehow idea on Mugen the Hand FFI- "An army of hotties! To think I'd be presented with such a gathering of hotties while Darling's gone..." - Rika's impression on Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark and Dylan. I don't know, does the quotes have to come from the end of each episode? are the quotes supposed to be the Captain's quote at the end of each episode? Mizuki Raimon 07:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) then i'll just put the examples above: the "Practice is like onigiri!" and "The sea's incredible. Even a weak wave can wear..." etc and Rika's quote about Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark and Dylan as some suggestions :) lol Arceus the Pokemon god (or was it master?) thinking of adding organizations, just like Pokemon wiki :D Mizuki Raimon 08:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) the quote by Rika was "An Army of hotties! To think I'd be presented with such a gathering of hotties while Darling's gone..." about Fideo, Teres, Edgar, Mark and Dylan LOL Mizuki Raimon 08:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Its funny :D Mizuki Raimon 08:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Naruto manga!!! :D btw, just wondering, who are the admins of this wiki O_o Mizuki Raimon 08:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) rly? never seen User:Fideo Adrena around this wiki before... i was just scrolling through the blogs and stuff, i saw that Arceus wanted to put organizations in this wiki Mizuki Raimon 08:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandilizers? O_O like that one person who deleted the Kidou page and Endou page >:| Mizuki Raimon 08:35, April 12, 2011 (UTC) yes please! i got bored of this one :P Mizuki Raimon 08:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) silver and blue?? only colors i can think at the top of my head... Mizuki Raimon 08:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks! :) but i can't technically see the signature..? Mizuki Raimon 08:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry but im not much of a computer genius or anything myself.. :( Mizuki Raimon 08:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Oh.. THANKS again! :) so instead of putting the tides thing, i put this in? hi new signature xD ok, thanks! :) btw have u ever traded PKMN wireless? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) i wonder if u cud trade across countries... :| ... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) :( oh... welll.... so, hows life?? :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) huh? Summer Break??? ALREADY!! ;( lucky.... here in my school... we're coming towards the end of this semester [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a message) K bye, cya and chat with you tomorrow :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Hi, again :)! yeesh, i wonder when the inazuma eleven movie is available online [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Re:Movie that's a while, but, eh, time's flying pretty fast, so 2 months will be over in a jiffy :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yea, i hope so too even though i said that time is flying pretty fast :D my gosh, it is hard to recruit Suzuno/ Gazel in the game ahhh [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) wow that video i posted took effect on some inazuma eleven gamers :P yep, i am. and he's very stubborn to recruit xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) whoops, um, sorry but i have to do something and i gotta go, talk to you later or tomorrow? :) bye :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) im back in a very short time span :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yep xD the wiki doesn't allow fan art in its official character pages, team pages, etc, but do they allow users to post them on the blogs? just wondering.... O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) so i'll take that as... no?? does it include even hand drawn pic...? ?? ?? im clueless.... whatt?? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) ...i'm confused?? lol xD[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) i guess we should, so how many hissatsu pages are there left to finish in the long time Operation? most has only a pic and a few word I think... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) aah! oh no! :( --> antifreaking-over-hissatsu-operation-question---> do have like a photo from Inazuma Eleven that is memorable like Roniejo's samba or something like that? if so can u tell me if its on the wiki and what page if it is on the wiki? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) its ok O_o on a search for a memorable photo! i think Grand Fire is gonna win the poll for the hissatsus :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) I think it was captains? Yea, best captains... but most of our main characters are captains :P so the captains up for polls must be chosen wisely... :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) They all seem like they should be on the poll.... uh... Bjorn Kyle and Nice Dolphin? We don't know about them that much... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yep, so the captains up for 'nomination' of the 'best captain of the month award' are: Endou Mamoru, Fideo Aldena, Hidetoshi Nakata, Mac Roniejo, Mark Kruger, Rococo Urupa, Cho Chansu, Edgar Valtinas, and Therese Tolue? :P So are those the final nominees?? :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Should we?? O_O maybe not? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) So final nominees are everyone mentioned EXCEPT Nice Dolphin, Cho Chansu, and Bjorn Kyle? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yay! ^_^ i gotta go, talk to you tomorrow bye :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE A CATEGORY PAGEGenelialovesinazuma 15:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:NewSig SORRY! I was out! Cool signature! Must be a long code for you to remember ^_^ Mizuki Raimon 12:41, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ahh need to copy and paste again xD nah, its okay. :) but thanks anyway! i think i need to write the code for mine... :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) i know rite? But i still find the Ruby and Sapphire chapters the best one for me :P :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) i liked that moment too! I'm soo behind PKMN wiki :( haven't been editing... :(( is project manga still continuing on?? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Really? Arceus is banned?? was it tat one that said about adding too much catergories..? ? ? O_O u can get banned.... im scared now xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) Night! Cya!~ ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) re:help but how come? see it i wanna add a new category page to this wiki you yourself create a category page called season 1(it shouldn't be in bullets form) its because,i've got posters and dvd covers of all the 3 seasons.if we bring together all the debuted characters,episodes in the season,the openings and the endingsIt can be easy for the editors and the people to full get information of a particular season in a single category. re:Archive archive??? how?? Mizuki Raimon 05:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) uhhh... can u do it... please? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) thanks! :) wow.. im rly excited to see episode 126 :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) yep ^_^! wait... nooo where's Hiroto and Midorikawa!! xD give me a 10 minutes, i have to do something for a while~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) I wonder.... Dylan and his English again :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) K, cya :) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) gallery Ciara without making slide show of shots and hissutus why dont we make gallery of this things because it will be more and will easy to save and if you give my answer yes then please write in a blog or something else.Saumyajitmaity 11:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm.... ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Well...in Pokemon I like te anime, though I haven't seen the latest episodes yet, oh and I like the games too. I heard that there was a manga for pokemon, but I haven't read it yet. And okay, I won't add the category for it, wai, by the way, that means you deleted it right? If not, I'll go check right now and remove it. Peace>3!!! 1:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I tried but for some reason, I can't delete the category. Can you tell me how if you know, or please can you do it yourself? Thank you!! 2:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ok ok i understand that Favorite Character ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Well...when I read your profile, I noticed that you have a lot of picture of Fideo Ardena, so that means he si you favorite character? If not, then can you tell me who is? 20:50, 4/19/2011 (UTC) Antagonists? ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Umm...is it okay if I make an Antagonists category? 21:30 4/19/11 (UTC) Re: Raimon GO!!!! oh yeah! SEASON 4!! Btw, where did you get all that information about them? ^_^ May 4th! Mizuki Raimon 09:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow... yay season 4! I'll be in line to buy the game... lol :P Mizuki Raimon 07:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (why do i keep forgetting to copy paste the signature??) Thanks! :) yes! Inazuma Eleven episode 126 is out on anime websites today! :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) ]] 07:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (i don't think the signature worked...) K, thanks! Cya ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Leave a Message) 08:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi..... ^_^ Hi, i don't usually edit up until now, but can i ask a favor? Can you help edit at the wiki i created? its called Inazuma Eleven GO wiki, mainly focuses on the fourth season. *puppy dog eyes* can you please? ^_^ oh, here's the link: http://inazuma-eleven-go.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Wiki User:TouyaBlack Hi..... ^_^ Hi, i don't usually edit up until now, but can i ask a favor? Can you help edit at the wiki i created? its called Inazuma Eleven GO wiki, mainly focuses on the fourth season. *puppy dog eyes* can you please? ^_^ oh, here's the link: http://inazuma-eleven-go.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_GO_Wiki Touya Black gallery Ciara i understand what you are saying about gallery but i will make a gallery tomorrow to show every how it looks.Saumyajitmaity 12:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there!!! It feels good to edit. I'm actually just putting seiyuus and Japanese names. Still, that counts as editing. :D xxx--Killahsese 14:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way your request is on its way. You asked for a chibi Kazemaru right? Carelessly forgot to put subject Hey there!!! It feels good to edit. I'm actually just putting seiyuus and Japanese names. Still, that counts as editing. :D xxx--Killahsese 14:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way your request is on its way. You asked for a chibi Kazemaru right? Help!!!: Main Page! ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Can you help me?!? Someone messed up the main page, I tried to fix it but I didn't know what to do or how!!! Can you please fix the front page? 1:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC).